When Gravity Moves
by missbella92
Summary: Renesmee is starting to have different feelings towards Jake. Their relationship takes a huge turn, for the best. How will Bella and Edward react? Read and Review! Sucky summary, just read the freaking story...please! Rating may change...
1. Into The Dark

When Gravity Moves

When Gravity Moves

RenesmeePOV

"Jake!" I screamed in Daddy's ear making him cringe in surprise. Jumping out of my father's lap I ran to Jake pouncing on his eager form. His eyes sparkled, just like they always did in my presence.

"Hey, Nes, happy to see you too," Jake smiled down at me, taking my breath away. I was technically five years old, as of last year, but had the mentality and physicality of a seventeen year old. Two years from now I would be fully matured, according to Grandpa. Jake hadn't gotten any older either, still seventeen and still phasing. Everyday Jake and I were together seemed to put Mom and Dad more over the edge with our relationship. I nestled my face into his neck inhaling his woodsy smell. My favorite smell in the world.

"I missed you," I mumbled into his neck.

He nodded in agreement, "I missed you more than you know."

I smiled wildly at him, "Let's go do something," I suggested casually. My parents seemed to stiffen automatically in response.

"Sure," he grabbed my hand towing me towards the door.

My dad spoke up, with eyebrows raised, "Where do you think your going young lady," he asked acting like he was preoccupied with his newspaper." Everyday they seemed to become more uptight about me and Jake being together.

"Out with Jake, where else," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

My mom began, "Don't you need permission for that sort of thing." Jake stared between my mom and dad critically.

"May I go out with Jake," I asked sarcastically.

"Back by ten," Daddy replied, still reading the stupid paper. I narrowed my eyes.

"It's nine thirty right now," I reminded.

He shrugged, "Better hurry then, I suppose."

I grunted about facing for the door slamming the door in its wake with Jake on my heels. Starting my new Mercedes, I hit the pedal hard peeling out of the driveway.

"What's their deal all the sudden, their being so unreasonable," I asked annoyed.

Jake pursed his lips, "Oh, they have their reasons."

I raised my eyebrows in question waiting for him to continue. He cleared his throat uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with our relationship," Jake hinted meekly. I shrugged still in confusion.

"That maybe our friendship's becoming more now that your older, their worried about us becoming romantic." My eyes widened in knowledge, making Jake chuckled next to me, and for some reason the chuckle sounded…sexy. I looked unnerved at him.

"That's what they think?! But we…I…never…can't," I trailed off, not admitting to the tiny crush I had recently developed for Jake. It was stupid that I was embarrassed. He was always so understanding, always there for me.

His hand brushed my cheek softly, "You can tell me anything."

I sighed deeply before continuing, "I think my feelings have changed towards you," I admitted sheepishly while his face fell, I immediately realized how that could have been taken, it tried again, "For the better."

He looked up into my eyes searching for any sign of a lie.

"Really?" he asked surprised by my bluntness. I nodded looking forward at the road, which I rarely did.

"I can't tell you how long I have been waiting to hear you say that," he exasperated sounding relieved.

"And this is what Mom and Dad were trying to avoid?" I asked him.

He nodded, "This is exactly what they were trying to avoid, but nothing they could do would keep me from you, Nessie, you are my life."

I sighed contently locking my gaze with his, reaching for his warm hand. When they finally met, it felt completely different from the other times we had held hands. It seemed as though electricity shot though where we made contact. Fire shot through my vines making me long to reach out and touch his smooth face, to pull him to my face and kiss him. I was shocked at the emotions racing through me with such force. The speedometer reached one twenty before I spun the car around noticing the time for the first time tonight, with ten minutes to spare. Pulling over to the side of the road, Jake jumped out reaching my door before I could blink. We raced silently through the trees headed for our own special spot that I had known since I was one. The hole to the cave was dark but Jake's senses told him exactly where to go. Grabbing the flashlight from his grasp I turned on the light so that I could see my favorite place in the world. The light reflected off the clear water sending rainbows scattering across the caves walls. It was quiet and peaceful with the soothing sound of rushing water in the distance. Jake sat by my side dangling our feet off over the side of the cave dipping our toes into the cool water under us. My fingers mindlessly found his warm one tangling our fingers together sending shock throughout my entire being. He picked up the entwined hands looking curiously at them.

"You feel it too," I asked amazed, while he still seemed mystified by the chemistry flowing freely between the two of us now. He nodded slightly looking as if in pain.

"I was starting to think I was crazy," I joked, while Jakes eyes closed tightly still as if in pain.

"What's wrong," I asked honestly, hoping he wasn't regretting being with me like this.

"It's nothing, I'm just scared of having to face your mother and father when we tell them, especially your mother," he admitted painfully, I chuckled next to him. He looked up shocked by my amusement.

"They're going to kill me, Nes, I really think they will," Jake seemed a little scared, and it amused me.

"No they won't, they love me too much to do that," I said rubbing circles in the back of his hand, soothingly. His shoulders seemed to relax a bit at the words. He turned towards me capturing my face in his big hands; his eyes held worry as he bit his lip hesitantly. I turned my attention to his lips, still shocked at the feeling surging through my veins. I wanted so badly to close the little distance between us, but my want was silence at once when the lips disappeared from my vision. The electricity flowed deeper than before now, as our lips moved in synchronization. I closed my eyes relishing in the moment taking in his wonderful scent. This was my heaven. Right here, right now. He pulled away suddenly hiding his face in his hands.

"I am so dead," Jake mumbled to himself darkly.


	2. Enlightenment

_ Disclaimer: I don't own squat, blah, blah, blah…_

_Song for chapter: Time Stands Still by All-American Rejects _

_BTW i'm going to start doing songs for the chapters, listen to them when you read, their all from Stephenie Meyer's playlists._

_P.S. Last chapters was I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie_

Jake, to say in the least, was…disturbed for the rest of the ride home. His foot kept fidgeting uncomfortably, and he was tapping his fingers impatiently on the dashboard. He kept looking at me then out the window and back again over and over again.

"Jake," I finally exasperated, "It's okay, they can't keep what's meant to be apart, and if you think that was a mistake, then I hope my dad does hurt you, because it sure felt right to me," I explained to him, looking into his deep black eyes. They twinkled beautifully and I found myself wanting to reach out again and crush my lips to his. His hand met my face trailing the length of my jaw.

"No, it was better than I ever imagined," Jake assured thoughtfully. We pulled into the drive not a moment to soon, the clock read nine fifty-nine.

"Block your mind," I cautioned, knowing full well it wouldn't work, while I jumped out of the car meeting him on the other side, our hands entwined ready to face whatever would be thrown at us. Opening the front door I sensed my whole families attendance in the front room, looking expectantly at us around the corner. Daddy's eyes zeroed in on our hands clasped tightly together. I smiled uncomfortably, looking at Alice who gave me an all-knowing look; I mentally slapped myself for not thinking about Alice. The look on her face told me she knew. Crap! My dad eyed the two of us critically for moment before his face crumpled in pain, closing his eyes tightly. Not two seconds later, his eyes black as midnight, narrowed in on Jake. I comfortingly gave his hand a squeeze, which he returned in thanks.

My mom grabbed his face in her hands, "What is it, Edward?" she asked anxiously.

He looked over at her, "Jake has corrupted our child, Bella." He seethed through his teeth.

"What do you mean," she asked again, looking at Jake then me.

"Why don't you ask them," Dad answered gruffly, folding his arms.

"Nes, tell me," she plead, widening her eyes. I shook my head walking over to her frozen form. Reaching my hand out, I softly touched her cheek showing her what was going on. Replaying the memory through my head my mom gasped slightly, her face contorting in pain looking as though a hole had been ripped through her. She wrapped an arm around her torso carefully. My dad sat unmoving at her side. The hurt in her features evaporated as she looked at Jacob with hate in her eyes.

She pointed a hand in her direction, "You!" she yelled causing me to jump. I had never seen this side of mom and frankly it scared me, "You said it wasn't like that."

"Bella, please understand," Jacob plead, "It wasn't but now she's growing up and it's different."

"Oh really, is it Jacob, she's five years old," Jacob seemed to wince at the reminder. Grandpa stood up then.

"Bella, be reasonable, we all know Renesmee is far beyond her years, it was bound to happen," he spoke softly, carefully, holding his hands as if in surrender. My mom turned her glare towards Grandpa, zeroing in on him. He visibly shrank back from the heat of her stare, sitting back down next to Grandma.

"I will not be reasonable," she spat at him, turning back to Jake, "You. Outside. Now."

Jake's eyes widened while his hands started to shake, his inner instinct shaking his calm. Rosalie sat on my side frozen in shock, I turned into her, burying my head in her stomach. She patted my hair down rubbing my back, whispering comfort in my ear. I felt the couch shift as someone got up following my mom and Jake out the door. It was my dad. I cried quietly into Rosalie's stomach while the rest of my family sat frozen with shock. The door slammed behind my father shaking the windows.

BPOV  
Renesmee slowly walked to me, with her hand hung in defiance. I had won. She softly brushed my cheek with her hand replaying an image from earlier that night.

"They're going to kill me, Nes, I really think they will," Jake whispered seemingly scared, Renesmee eyes danced with amusement.

"_No they won't, they love me too much to do that," Renesmee comforted rubbing circles on the back of his hand, his shoulders seemed to relax a bit. He turned towards her, cupping her face in his hands looking at her, biting his lip hesitantly. Then suddenly crushed his lips to hers, moving in synchronization. He broke the kiss burying his face in his hands._

"_I am so dead," he mumbled darkly to himself._

I was speechless. My face fell crumpled in pain, remembering the way Jacob had once kissed me, though it was fuzzy, I still remember feeling free and unyielding like I hadn't with Edward. He told me he had loved me, that there was no one else, and I had believed him. I caught myself in the middle of my self-pity, feeling bad about being jealous of my daughter's relationship. I looked up suddenly red blurring my vision, awakening with a new vengeance. He had corrupted my little girl. My pure, innocent little girl. Did he honestly think it could ever work? I lifted a finger in his direction pointing at his guilty person.

"You!" I yelled, making his hands shake with his inner instincts, "You said it wasn't like that."

"Bella, please understand," he plead, "it wasn't but now she growing up and it's different."

"Oh really, is it Jake, she's five years old," I seethed again, he seemed to wince at the reminder. Behind me Carlisle stood up protecting Jake.

"Bella, be reasonable, we all know Renesmee is far beyond her years, it was bound to happen," he spoke softly, making my temper flare even more. I turned to glare in his direction, noticing how he visibly shrunk back onto the couch.

"I will not be reasonable," I spat through my teeth, turning back to Jake, "You. Outside. Now." I stomped over to the door while Renesmee buried her face in Rosalie's stomach, her little form racking sobs. Jake seemed to debate internally whether he should comfort Renesmee or turn to go outside. He made the right choice. Edward quietly followed behind shutting the door, harshly. Stomping to Jake frozen form I stood mere inches away from his face, well…chest.

"Leave my daughter alone," I demanded poking his chest. He rubbed the spot I had poked apparently it had hurt him.

His face turn down in misery, "I can't, Bella."  
"Oh yes you can Jacob Black, and if you won't I will put it on myself to keep you from her," I said staring holes into the top of his head.

"Then I'll just have to stop you," Jacob remarked quietly.

"You'll what?" I seethed narrowing my eyes, "Did you just say you would stop me from stopping you from seeing _my _daughter," I finished, breathlessly, confused by my own statement. His eyes were amused.

"That's about it," he said smugly staring me straight in the eyes. The red in my vision thickened making it hard to control the fury and before I knew it, my foot had connected with his shin, resonating a loud snap. He gasped in pain clutching his leg helplessly. I turned on my heel and strode towards the door with my nose in the air, still fuming out the ears. Edward tried to comfort me, putting a hand on my shoulder, but even the love of my existence couldn't subside the rage.

"Remember that there are four other vampires in this household, willing to kill you for me if it comes to that, stay away!" I screamed slamming the door behind me. Jake's grunts of pain continued outside, and I felt a little pity for him.

"Carlisle, go help Jake out, he was hurt," I explained indignantly, Rosalie smirked in victory raising a fist in the air. I was so tempted to smile it hurt. Rosalie had actually agreed with me. Carlisle glided to the door closing it behind him softly. The other's sat on the couch expression ranging from humor to shock at my little outburst.

"So Bella," Jasper inquired, "What did you break this time?"

I looked over suddenly at Renesmee taking her feelings into consideration. Her face was frozen in horror and shock, with a hand clamped over her mouth.

"What did you do to him?" she asked worriedly. Jake yelled in pain outside while Carlisle set his leg right. Renesmee looked over in worry, glaring back at me hate in her eyes.

"I hate you for this, I really do," she spat, heading for her room upstairs, "You're a monster," she mumbled disappointingly, hanging her head, tears silently streaking down her face.

_Sorry these chapters are so short, I had to stop it here for dramatic effect, haha, I'm dumb, anyways I promise you longer chapters coming up, just stick it out with me. Any suggestions? Reviews more than welcomed!_


	3. The Past

_Disclaimer: I don't own squat!_

BPOV

The words rung in my head over and over again like a bad echo. '_You're a monster.' _She had mumbled so that I could barely hear it but the words hit a soft spot making my arm wrap around my torso holding it together. Barely. My own daughter hating me. The sobs shook my body more violently and for the first time since I was turned I was wished I could cry. Instead my face was dry, twisted in tearless agony. How could I have been so stupid? Hurting Jake certainly didn't help him to understand, and kicking him sure didn't help my guilty conscience. I could hear my daughter still crying down the hall from where I was, Alice whispering comforting words in her ears.

"Shhhh, it's okay, your mom just over-reacted a little, Jake will heal, promise, remember I'm the one who sees these things," Alice comforted softly, trying to cheer her up.

"It's so horrible, she hurt him!" Renesmee spat clearly in hate, "And you can't even see Jake!"

Alice soothed some more, "Uh…yeah well, he will heal. And I'm sure she's just kicking herself right now, for doing that."

"Well…I hope she is," Renesmee replied, I could practically see her nose turning up in the air.

Alice continued to sooth Renesmee, I imagined, rubbing her back with a gentle hand. Edward sat thoughtfully behind me rubbing circles on my back. His face suddenly turned towards mine, catching my gaze. My dead heart flipped in my chest. Was I ever going to get used to his perfection? His eyes held question and doubt, though; he tried to cover it, unsuccessfully.

I reached a hand out to cup his cheek, "What are you thinking about?

He shrugged, slightly amused, "Frustrating, isn't it?" he asked jokingly.

"Don't avoid the question," I scolded looking deeper into his golden depth.

"Well…something you thought earlier when you found out, your mind wasn't completely blocked," he hinted, breaking our gaze. I wasn't getting it.

"And?" I prodded.

"And you kind of thought about you and Jacob, when you were human."  
"Oh," was all I could say, how was I supposed to explain this to him?

We stared at our hands for a while, him waiting for me to continue.

"Edward, it was nothing, I was just remembering when I was human and I guess I was sort of…sort of…jealous," I fumbled for the word. Was that what I was?

"Of what?" he asked agitated.

"I don't know, Edward…humanity," I exasperated. It took him a moment to comprehend what I was saying.

"I will never forgive myself for doing this to you," Edward stated, burying his face in his hands.

I grabbed his hands in mine, forcing him to look at me, "You did this to save me, and I wanted it either way, I don't regret one thing in my life well…existence. Its just the little things that get me, really it is. Like crying, having to shave, using deodorant, tripping or irrational human emotions, which are definitely coming back," I mumbled, "But I wouldn't trade all of that for the eternity I have to spend with you." I assured softly, stroking his jaw. He smiled warmly at me, forgiving my reaction earlier.

"Love, I think we have other problems, we need to take care of now," he suggested, pointing out the fact that my daughter was in the room down the hall crying about my overreaction.

"I don't know what to do, Edward, help me," I plead, hands clasped tightly together.

He smiled, "First we should probably talk to Jacob about this new…situation," he sneered on the word; teeth clenched, obviously as upset about this as me, "then you get to go apologize to your daughter."

"Oh so when you don't want to deal with a crying teenager she's my daughter," I joked, eyeing him from my peripheral. He laughed musically, sending an involuntary shiver down my back, as we strode out the door hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Most parents got what? Sixteen years to do this kind thing, but here I sat twiddling my thumbs nervously in front of Jacob my some what ex-best friend/boyfriend. Jacob sat with hands behind his head the perfect picture of ease. Edward calmly put a hand on my knee, which I just realized I was tapping. What has me so nervous? Was it the fact that I was about to talk to Jacob, the man I fell in love with five years ago, or acting older than I felt and looked?

It was strange to me that I was giving this speech in an eighteen-year-old body. The exact body that loved Jacob, the same way my daughter did now. At first it was hard for me to face Jake after I found out he had imprinted, the human feelings still there. Then, just as my memories did, my feelings for him, in a romantic way, complete evaporated. He was now merely the man that had imprinted my daughter, who she was falling madly in love with. Right? Right.

Edward stiffly sat beside me, hissing slightly, probably in reaction to something that Jacob had thought.

"Could you not yell your thoughts at me, Jacob?" Edward said coarsely.

Jacob smiled wryly, "Don't listen." Was his brilliant reply. Edward groaned in aggravation beside me, putting his face to his hands.

"Jake, stop, Edward is trying very hard to be civil about this, control your thoughts," I reprimanded avoiding his gaze.

His eyes narrowed in my direction, "Or what Bella? Are you going to break an arm?"

My temper flared, red blurring my vision, "I don't know, maybe I should…"

Edward cut me off, "Alright, calm down, this is not the reason were here. Were here to discuss the current…situation between you and our daughter."

Jacob seemed to visibly perk up, "Is she alright, everything's fine right?" his eyes held a slightly panicked look to them.

"Yes, she is fine, a little upset, but fine," Edward calmly explained, "Bella and I have accepted the fact that you and Renesmee will be together, but there will be some rules to abide by." Jacob nodded for him to continue, "First of all, her curfew is twelve, she will not be out past then," Jake nodded again, "You two will not display any affection while around the family, and we strongly believe in marriage before…intimacy," Edward gagged, clearly uncomfortably, Jacob shifted nervously in his seat, "Saturday's will be our families day, in which you will not be permitted at the house, you may patrol the house, but must always be in wolf form never human…" he warned, remembering when we had found the two of them talking at three in the morning outside the house.

"Is there anything else, captain?" Jacob sarcastically asked.

"Just be smart, Jake, she's our little girl, please don't hurt her," I begged, staring into his deep black eyes. He looked truly offended at this, his face scrunching up in distaste.

"I would never hurt her," Jake promised, looking me dead in the eye.

"Thank you," I breathed, barely audibly, relaxing my rigid shoulders.

It was silent for a moment in content understanding, while we all just stared at each other. Another pang of what I had felt earlier…jealously I think hit, and nearly knocked the breath out of me. Why was I feeling like this? I chose Edward. My soul mate, my other half, my companion, my lover, and my best friend. So what was doing this to me?

Jacob broke me out of my reverie.

"Can I go see her?" he asked sincerely.

"I don't think so, I need to speak with her first," I replied, wondering exactly what I would say.

"I can talk to her for you, she'll listen," Jacob comforted. I thought for a moment about all the times I had tried to get her to eat her beans and she wouldn't, then Jake would show up and instantly they were laughing making train sounds towards her mouth. She would listen to him, and I knew it. Maybe it would save us all some stress. It was for the better.

"Yeah, thanks Jake, go ahead," I obliged, tilting my head towards the staircase.

"Sure, sure," he said, getting up from the couch moving towards the stairs. Edward stopped him.

"We hear _everything_," Edward warned, giving him an accusing look.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, pops." Jake laughed at himself running up the stairs after patting Edwards stiff shoulders. Edward stood uneasily grinding his teeth in frustration, with his hands balled up at his sides. I waltzed over to my statued husband wrapping my arms around his middle laying my face on his chest. After a moment he relaxed leaning his cheek on my head, kissing it there.

"How unfair is it, that we only get five years to prepare for this?" Edward mused jokingly, I laughed up at him rubbing my hands on his back.

"Hey, I thought I was blocking my mind," I accused playfully. He laughed musically making my insides tingle, and the butterflies flutter in my stomach. I still couldn't believe the effects he had over my body even after five years with his perfection stunning me each and every day. Edward cradled me to his chest and moved us to the couch, both of us listening for any irregular activities. Nestling into his chest even more I wished again, that I could fall asleep and forget the world behind me. All was quiet in the Cullen's residence, as I acknowledged the fact of the emptiness of it. Loud laughter erupted upstairs, and the weight that had been heaving down on my shoulders seemed to simultaneously evaporate. I sighed contently, while Edward played with my hair mindlessly. The laughter continued increasing in volume, while we waited calmly. Footsteps above clicked to the bedroom door, down the hall, at the top of the stairs, then finally down them. The new couple emerged, hand in hand, Renesmee's cheeks flushed with excitement and jubilance, her deep brown eyes dancing with animation. The family seemed to appear out of thin air, walking cautiously through the door.

"Where did you guys disappear to?" I asked curiously.

"Went hunting," Jasper replied cautiously, testing the emotional vibes in the air. Jacob wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mention of hunting, covering up quickly when Renesmee turned to him. He smiled innocently down at her, with sparkling, beautiful, deep, dazzling…eyes. I shook my head, slightly hysterically from my wandering thoughts. All Cullen's caught sight of the couple's entwined hands then looked at Edward and me in question.

"Later," I mouthed silently, regarding their questions.

NesPOV

I tugged on Jacob's entwined hand with mine, trying to pull his weight towards the door. He stayed immovable like a brick wall. I groaned impatiently, crossing my arms, while unlinking our hands. The empty space between my fingers tingled as though I had been burnt and I longed to reach out and retrieve his hand once more. Holding my ground I balled my hands in fists. My family surrounding us noticed my sudden hostility, watching with curious eyes.

"Let's go," I encouraged, backing towards the door a few steps.

"Nes," Jacob sighed, "Let's not push our new freedoms," he suggested with pleading eyes.

"Oh come on, Jake, it's only ten, I have like two full hours, I'm bored," I persuaded looking deeply into his eyes, giving the puppy dog effect.

My mom spoke up, "It's fine, Jake, take her out." I smiled warmly at my mom, forgetting momentarily that I was supposed to be acting like I was mad at her, though, I had forgiven her. I was going to play the cold shoulder card for a few days. I straightened my face turning back to Jake. He sighed giving up and grabbed my hand once more. The tingling in my hand stopped instantly, like putting ice on a fire. Grabbing my Mercedes keys from the assigned hook, I ran through the threshold without a backwards glance at my still stunned family. Once inside the comforting confines of my car, my stomach growled loudly. Jake looked down at me still adjusting his seat so that his head wasn't smashed to the ceiling, smiling widely.

"Feeding time, for the…semi-human," he announced jokingly, I laughed along with him, "Where should we go to eat." I thought about it for a moment, human food not sounding so appetizing at the moment. The one and only food in the world that I craved desperately was a beef supreme Chalupa from Taco Bell. Deciding this sounded better than anything else, I took a right heading for the only town I knew of that had one. Port Angeles.

"Taco Bell," Jake mused with a knowing smile, I smiled back widely showing my perfect set of white teeth. It was a Friday night, and there was sure to be kids from my new school up here trying to get into the few bars there were with their fake ideas. Practically snorting at the idiocy of it all, I looked down at my ensemble checking whether or not I was decent, taking note of my outfit. Brown khaki short-shorts, a white eyelet tank top and brown braided flats, topped of with an anklet. My hair hung down my back in bronze tight ringlets, while my face went without make-up, not needing any. My skin held a slight natural shimmering, making it look smooth and flawless. I was pretty to the human eye, naturally alluring, but compared to the rest of my family I was average, nothing special. The boys in school had tried their advances on me, finding soon later that just like the other Cullen's I was anti-social, most diverting their attention else where to other girls such as Tiffany Marshall or her evil sidekick Skyelee Smuin. Still after rejection there were other's who held their grounds such as Dillon Newton, Mike Newton's little brother, who my mother had warned me about.

I had only made two friend's during my short attendance to Forks High, Adam and Sam Weber, one of my mother's old friends little brother's. The two of them were hilarious, and a fun time. I loved hanging out with them, and often found my stomach sore from laughing so much in their presence. Wishing I had thought to invite them with us, I realized the lights of Port Angeles coming into view.

The town was bustling busily in Friday night excitement, for me I really saw no fascination in the whole ordeal, but as time didn't move as quickly as it did for the humans I could relate to the feelings. Jake encased my small hand with his large warm one, all feelings leaving my body but love. I was surprised by this new emotion. Of course I had felt love before, but never to this magnitude. It had always been a love I felt for my family never…romantically. Jacob feeling the stiffening of my hand looked over in question.

"What's wrong," he asked anxiously, eyes slightly panicked, as they always were when he was worried for me.

"Nothing," I answered quickly, not fooling him in the slightest. I slowed as the speed limit dropped drastically, putting a new edge to my irritation. The rest of the drive was silent in uncomfortable contemplation, me thinking about my new feelings, him wondering what was with my being so cryptic. Taco Bell appeared before me, sending my stomach rolling in anticipation. Jake got out of the car opening my door for me. I reached for his hand longingly, while he sped up ahead. My hand ached with the emptiness of it. Slightly hanging my head in rejection, I started forward following Jacob to the long line. Jacob ushered me to take our seats, while he waited impatiently tapping his foot in order to get our food. Twiddling my thumbs mindlessly, I remembered how I felt looking into Jacob's eyes. The feeling of butterflies fluttering, floating away from your body, tingling sensations in your stomach, heart flipping around in your chest, involuntary shivers at the slightest of touches, the way your hands clammed up when his lips crushed yours, all of these noted side effects of love, all of them applying to my current situation. Even thinking about Jake made my fluttering heart beat thump unevenly in my chest. I was falling for Jacob Black, and I was falling hard. The sudden realization sent a smile to my face from it's own accord.

"Happy to see me here," an over nasally male voice chimed, trying to sound flirtascious. It was the voice of Dillon Newton. I was speechless by his accusation, a sneer replacing the smile I held before.

"You don't have to say anything, I'm happy to see you too," Dillon tried again hopefully.

I narrowed my eyes in on him, "What are you doing?" I asked as he started to seat himself at my table.

"Sitting with you, you look kinda lonely," he answered innocently.

"I'm waiting for someone," I bit my tongue trying not to spit the words out.

"Oh," he said, looking hurt, while standing back up.

I sighed impatiently, then forced a smile to my face, "I'll see you on Monday…I guess."

"Yeah…Monday," he mumbled shuffling away from the table dejectedly. Jake made his way to the table looking over his shoulder at Dillon with an evil glint to his eye.

"Whose that joker?" Jake asked sitting next to me.

I sighed, "Dillon Newton, he drives me insane, and apparently has no idea what the word 'no' means." I replied a little stiffly.

Jake laughed raucously, turning attention to our little table. The people stared with fascination at the 6'11" man sitting next to me.

"Is that who that was," Jake managed after a moment of peeling laughter.

"Yes," I answered regretfully.

"I thought I recognized that stupid spiky hair," he said, still choking back chuckles.

"What?" he made no sense.

"That's Mike Newton's little brother, he had the hugest crush on your mom, even after she rejected him about twenty times," he explained in amusement, "Of course I hated him back then for that, but now it just seems retarded."

"What do you mean you hated him for _that_," I asked still confused by his statement, "For what? Liking my mom, why would that make you mad?" I asked giggling slightly at the thought of anyone but Dad liking Mom.

Jake shut his mouth instantly, "I didn't mean that, I just meant he was…annoying." He struggled finding the right word. He was lying, and I knew it. He would confess.

"Your lying," I guessed.

"Nope," he lied again, popping the p sound on the end, then taking a drink from his soda. I groaned reaching for my Chalupa. What has him so nervous? What would he have to lie to me about that would hurt my feelings that badly? I thought about the words he had uttered moments before trying to make sense of it all. _'He had the hugest crush on your mom.' 'Of course, I hated him back then for that.' _The sentences seemed to connect, liking fitting the final piece of a puzzle together. I dropped my Chalupa clutching a hand to my mouth. He had liked my mother before I was born. Jacob Black had liked my mother, Isabella Swan. He looked over nervously at my face, evaluating my wide brown eyes, seeing the truth behind them.

_Haha! I love it! Told you long chapters were coming. I don't lie. Anyways, tell me what you think. Reviews mucho apprecaited._

_P.S. I'm an idiot who thought I could find a song for every chapter, but I...can't. So if I have a chapter song in mind I will put up, if I don't well then I just won't. _

_Peace..._


End file.
